Tiger Note
by Crystallight-star13
Summary: Discontinued. So what happens if a cat comes across a death note? well, read to find out. it may get interesting. warriors/death note x. combined w/ another story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was created for Death Note nor do i own anything for Warriors.**

**This story is joined with another though it may not seem so. Joined with Phantomheart or what ever holly's calling herself.**

**_--_**

**_Prologue_**

Light walked down the road breathing heavily. _Damn that cursed cat. _He stopped and sat down on a bench. _Stole my Death Note it did._

"At least I still have Misa's." He pulled it out and sat it face down on his lap.

Just then, a cat walked by. This time the cat was pure white except for its crystal blue paws. Not like the other one. She rubbed up against Light's leg and purred.

"I guess you want some attention huh?" He put his hand on the cat. "Misa would like you. Come on little kitty."

_Fat chance,_ the cat thought. _I only want that book. But I'll play along for a little while._

Light picked the cat up. Her fur was soft against his skin. He walked to the apartment and showed Misa, who was sitting outside, the cat.

"Ooo! It's so cute." She looked up at him.

_Here's my chance!_ The cat bit Light's hand then clawed the hand holding the Death Note. Light dropped the cat. She jumped up and bit into the side of the Notebook, pulling it out of Light's hand.

_Ha! I got it! _The cat streaked out the Light's and Misa's reach.

"Damn cats! I swear I'm never going to have a cat!" Light yelled.

"Was that my book?" Misa went histarical. "How dare you lose my Note to a cat. I had names to write down. You..."

Meanwhile, the cat streamed back to the forest. _Now, who dares to stand in my way!?_

_**--**_

_**I know that was short but I'm just getting started. the other story is similar to this. but i don't know if she's started hers yet.**_


	2. Black & White

sorry for not updating sooner, but i haven't really had time to do anything on the computer with all my homework, marching band, sports, and the novel that i'm writing. so i'll update as soon as i can, which hopefully will be once every month. Holly has started her side of the story. its called Tiger Note: Phantomlight's Story. So look it up. and the way that we're spliting stuff up is that i get the rules and Holly gets the background so... here's chapter 1.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything that i haven't created myself. plz no one sue me!

**Chapter 1**

**Black & White**

Crystallight scurried across the field with a notebook in her mouth. She stopped in the middle of a thicket where no one from any clan would find her. Carefully, she put the notebook down and looked at it.

The notebook was black. The words "Death Note" were written across the front in white. At first glance, it appeared to look normal. But if you looked at it long enough, it seemed to give off a menacing aura, the kind that made your fur stand on end and your paws shift uncomfortably.

Crystallight opened the cover and saw names written in it. She tried to read it but did not understand the Japanese writing. She looked through it and found the rules.

_Rule #1,_ she read.

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the field, a black tabby ran through the tall grass following a scent he had caught. The scent was mixed with his sister's and one he didn't know. As he ran to the other side, he didn't notice that he was being followed.

Suddenly, he found himself clawing his way through a thicket. He saw something white up ahead. And something black with strange writing on the front.

"Crystallight," he mewed. "What are you..."

"Shh." She cut him off. "Don't talk so loud. Someone might hear you." She glanced around the enclosed clearing.

"But there's no one around." He followed her gaze.

"Nighthawk," she looked back at the book. "You never know when someone is following you when your upwind. Nor when someone unknown will come around."

"Ok, but what is that book and how did you get it?" Then Nighthawk remembered something. "And where have you been?"

Crystallight began to tell her story. "So... I was stalking some birds near the city side of the border and I saw one of the cats from Tribe of Blazing Fire..."

* * *

An animal was wandering through a faraway forest. It looked like a cat. It had a golden glow, brown spots, and tabby markings. The only thing that was unusual about it was that it did not walk on the ground. It floated over the ground, through the forest like a ghost.

* * *

i know. another short chapter but just wait until you read the next chapter. It has... oops! sorry, can't tell ya. bye for now. Crystallight-star.


	3. Almost Caught

sorry for the wait but i've been really busy with the holidays nd all that stuff. if i have to, one of my friends will post the chapters for me. since i haven't been on that often.

**_Dislaimer:_ i do not own anything from the warriors series or death note series. i only own my characters.**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

**Almost Caught**

A brownish-gray tabby scrambled down the riverbank. He stopped at the edge of the river and looked across to see shrubs and thickets on the other side.

_I thought I told her to not run off, _he thought. _I hope she knows that Nighthawk went after her. She's the leader for Light's sake. I hope she knows that the tribe can't function without a leader. If she's not back soon, what is going to happen to us? We already have something terrible coming._

He leaped across the narrow river to the other side. He couldn't find a way through the wall of shrubs and thickets where he was so he padded upstream.

* * *

Once Crystallight was finished with her story, Nighthawk looked at the pages of the note. "What does it say?"

"They are the rules of the Death Note." Her ears perked to a sound that was on the other side of the wall of plants. "Be quiet. I hear something."

Nighthawk listened quietly. He heard the same noise that his sister had heard. He crept quietly over to the wall and tried to smell what he could. "It's Bracketfur."

Crystallight flicked her tail for Nighthawk to come over by her. "I need to hide this in case he finds me. Can you take this and meet me at the stepping stones at the river border? I know a place where I can make sure this stays safe."

Nighthawk nodded his head. "Then will you read me the rules?"

"Sure. But you need to leave through the path that's downstream. Bracketfur is going upstream."

"Alright." Nighthawk picked up the notebook and scurried away.

Crystallight followed the noise upstream to where there was an opening in the wall of shrubs and thickets.

"Hey Bracketfur. What are you doing?"

"You've been gone from the clan for longer than you said. And Thornpelt can't handle the tribe without you there. Your the leader. So start acting like one."

"Sorry. I've had some important bussiness to attend to." Crystallight padded up to Bracketfur and rubbed up against him. "I didn't think I would be gone this long."

"Fine. But we need to get back to the tribe now. The Tribe of Eternal Light sent a message to Ripplefang while you were gone. You need to get back to hear it. It affects us all."

At that, Crystallight scrambled to the edge of the the river bank and lept across. She stopped only to yowl for Bracketfur to follow.

* * *

In that far away forest, the cat figure heard the yowl. She headed toward the sound of the cat that she knew had the notebook that she had lost a very long time ago.

--

i know. another short chapter. and i havent updated as soon as Rowan would have liked. I will start working on it more since i have a lot more free time. update in a month.


End file.
